Show Me Your Briefs, Bulma
by supernaturalsex
Summary: On his way back to the past after defeating Cell, Future Trunks runs into a critical problem with his time machine and ends up picking up a blond-haired hitchhiker. They say that time travel is as expensive as it is dangerous. This one act of kindness will prove apocalyptic as this man will bring about the destruction of his parent's marriage. Naruto x Bulma Briefs. *One-shot*


**This one-shot features elements of netorare as Bulma will be cheating on Vegeta with Naruto. If you cannot stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you turn back now.**

* * *

"**_Warning: red alert!_**"

"**_Warning: red alert!_**"

"What the hell is going on?!" screamed Future Trunks, his voice laced in panic as he tried following procedure, but nothing was working. He's been on top of the world in his timeline after he defeated Cell. Everything was moving smoothly for those in the future, and so he decided to travel to the past to inform his friends and family that all's well for him.

The launch was successful, and he experienced no problem at all in traveling through time. It wasn't until he heard rattling noises coming from the machine that he realized this trip would not go as smoothly. Suddenly, the machine's movement became unbridled, and he began praying from the bottom of his heart. He couldn't die here! Not after all he's done and all that he has yet to do. His prayers were answered as the void he was getting sucked into was no longer dragging him in. A solid image was now seen through the screen. Realizing he was about to crash land in an unknown place, he channeled his ki and blasted through the roof of the time machine.

His heart was racing as he placed a hand over his chest. "That was so close."

As he ran a cursory glance, all he could see was ash and charcoal. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt flesh and smoke hung in a haze that partially obscured the blood-red sun. The area stood like a barren wasteland. The skies were barren, no birds flew or sang, And all the while the oppressive heat rained down like the breath of hell. It was then he noticed the downed figure of a man in the middle of a crater.

Thinking nothing of it, he flew down to him and turned him over, and saw that he was alive, but barely. He was a rather muscular man with thick, spiky blond hair and whisker marks. This man was powerful, which was evident from what he could sense, but the energy source confused him – it didn't feel like ki. Clearly a war had taken place here and this man was among the participants. Perhaps it was wrong to take him away from his home, but he would die if left unattended, and doing so would go against everything he believed in.

Digging a hand into his chest pocket, he took out a capsule and threw it on the ground. Smoke filled the area and slowly revealed a brand-spanking new time machine. Thank goodness for his mother always thinking ahead. Taking a passenger along would make for one extremely cramped and uncomfortable ride, but he would just have to suffer through it.

And so began the trip to the past that would forever change the course of its history.

**_xXx_**

"Trunks!"

The purple-haired adult exhaled deeply, stretching his arms and legs before hopping out of the time machine. "Hey, mom. How's it going?"

"Just fine, dear," chirruped Bulma while throwing her arms around him. "What about you? How are things back home? Did you defeat Cell?"

"Yeah," replied Trunks, smiling at her ebullience. "Everything's fine now. Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone with me on the journey. My time machine crash landed out in the middle of nowhere and I saw a barely conscious person laying there. He would've died if I hadn't brought him along."

She was a little hesitant, but almost immediately a wide smile broke across her features. "My son, the hero!" she squealed out, grabbing his cheeks and pinching them, much to his embarrassment. "Okay, so is he still in the time machine?"

"He was sleeping all through the journey," said Trunks. "I'll go get hi…" He trailed off there, catching a glimpse of the blond emerging out of the transport. "It looks like he's awake."

Separating from his embrace, Tights' sister stared at the muscular man landing on the ground with a thud. His cerulean blue eyes were fascinating, and his whisker marks were fetching to her – she's always been a sucker for exotic features. Hair was wild and spiky, which went along with her son's description of him passed out in the middle of nowhere. Those clothes he had on looked ridiculously worn out, revealing quite the buff physique. "Oh, hi there!"

"⌆ ⇟௹₰" said the blond breathlessly as his eyes were roaming the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Those glorious hips, worthy of having the word motherly appointed to them, were no doubt bolstering a scrumptious ass. She also had some nice tits that were stretching the fabric of the white shirt she had on. Everything was packaged phenomenally, and he found himself drooling at her. He even found her blue hair to be exotic, a lot wilder and brighter than Konan's.

Kaguya Otsutsuki decided to be a bitch at the end of the day because she couldn't bare the thought of letting "chakra roaches" like him defeat her. And so, she hurled him into another dimension, one that was a complete wasteland. Days turned to months, but there was no sign of life anywhere. He was surviving well into the following months, but then it all started going downhill from there when the air grew more and more toxic. He was on the verge of death when the purple-haired man appeared out of nowhere and saved his life.

"Eh?" said Bulma, corking her head at him. "I don't quite understand you, young man."

The confusion wasn't lost on him, and so he narrowed his eyes. "৲유Ωξ？"

"Yeah, that made no sense," replied the blue-haired mother while clamping her hands on her hips. "Wait right here. I'll be back."

"Don't worry, mom will know what to do. She's a genius," reassured Trunks, amused by the man crossing his arms in frustration. A sigh escaped him when the blond turned to him with an even more scrunched up face. "Of course you can't understand me, either."

A couple of awkward minutes later, Vegeta's wife came rushing out of the house with a bizarre contraption wrapped around the side of her face. "All right, speak up!"

"J∰s9∌"

"∇in∑du≌i."

"...fucking hell."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" admonished Dr. Brief's daughter as she stopped adjusting the frequency of the translator. It was then her eyes flew wide – did she just hear that? "Speak again!" she began frantically pointing at him like a child in a candy store. "Speak, speak!"

"Such a beautiful woman."

A cerise streaked across her cheeks like a shooting star. "Aw, thank you, young man!"

"Hey, wait," said the blond, espying the lady's reaction to his compliment. "You can understand me?"

"Now I can!" replied Yamcha's former girlfriend with a nod, seeing as the blond couldn't understand her so she also offered a head gesture. She then pointed at herself. "I'm Bulma Briefs."

He caught the gesture and slowly returned it. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Strange name," muttered the MILF under her breath before shaking her head. "Whatever, you've just become my latest project, young man. Let's go!"

Trunks chuckled as his mother dragged the confused blond inside Capsule Corp.

Things were about to get a lot more interesting around here.

**_xXx_**

Life is full of surprises and Kushina Uzumaki's son was the living example of that. From being a shinobi who was so close to becoming Hokage to being in this new world where ninja don't exist – well, not in the same manner as they did in the Elemental Nations. It took him a considerable amount of time adjusting to societal norms here. From wearing his normal ninja attire to wearing casual shirts and trousers. Learning how to use all these fancy gadgets was also a pain in the ass, especially since he couldn't make use of most of them without knowing the local dialect. He was still training on a regular basis, but he was no longer yearning to return home.

That's because he was besotted with his married crush.

Bulma was meticulous in her investigation on his background. She wanted to know everything about chakra and how it differs from ki. For hours on end, well into the night, she would sit by his side as she yearned to learn more about his life in Konoha. The two formed a camaraderie, but it swelled when she learned of his skills in fuinjutsu. This was what secured his future at Capsule Corp as the head developer of the capsule sealing technology. He was a linchpin of the company now.

Out of the hundreds of projects he's unveiled to the public, the one that earned him global fame was a capsule capable of sealing living organisms, but only to the extent of plants and bacteria. Before this, Capsule Corp could only seal non-living things. This one invention revolutionized society. Gardeners were able to seal up limitless stock and open up trade across the world without fear, botanists and chemists could seal their projects with no hassle, and common-folk could seal their garden plants – it was a life-changing invention. He had millions of people begging him to create a capsule that can seal living humans, but he refused to go there because such a capsule could be used iniquitously. It would only bring bad press to the company.

During this time, he also met the Z-Fighters and quickly bonded with them. His weekend training sessions often featured him sparring with one of them. The tailed beasts sealed inside him coupled with sage chakra helped him grow leaps and bounds in terms of strength. The only person he could care less about was Vegeta, only because he was married to his love.

But that would all change.

Bulma Briefs was going to be his no matter what.

**_xXx_**

"I'll teach that fucking bastard a lesson," gritted out the blue-haired MILF while taking a sample from the final plant in the greenhouse out on her backyard. "Ditching our anniversary to go train in outer space. He'll regret this."

"Show me your briefs, Bulma."

She turned around, a hand over her chest, panting heavily. "God, Naruto. You scared the shit out of me. When'd you get here?"

"Just now," replied the blond shinobi coolly, not alerting her that he's actually been here for the past ten minutes drinking in that big, fat ass swaying as she performed her lab work. "You didn't answer me."

A coy grin crept to her lips, her eyes dancing in mirth. This was a running joke between her and the young man, as he found her family name hilarious and would never pass up the opportunity to use the pun on her. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

That's been her response forever, but his comeback was going to change their relationship forever. "Sure."

"Eh?" piped back Vegeta's wife, her eyes slowly going wide as the blond reached for the waistband of his pants. "What...are...you..." she trailed off as he peeled down the garment, showing her what he was packing. "Oh...my...God."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, absently clamping her thighs together as his monstrous cock came into view. So long that it took a couple seconds for her brilliant mind to guesstimate its length. That thing was so long that it was grazing his kneecap. So thick that it made the blood rush to her head as she concluded that he was around three times bigger than her husband. Beneath the deity rod were baseballs testicles that were no doubt holding gallons of jism.

He began sauntering towards her, accosting her with his gigantic dick swinging from side to side like a primate on a tree wire, whacking against his thighs. "What do you think?"

She slowly back crawling back, sweat rolling down her forehead. "N-N-Naruto, what are you doing?!"

"Just wanted to see if you were interested in studying me some more," said Sakura Haruno's former teammate as he loomed over his crush. "You may touch it if you want."

"I don't...I can't," she whispered, backpedaling from him. "I'm married, you idiot!"

"To that fucking meathead," replied Naruto, much to the scientist's ire. "Well just thinking about you is making me hard, so I'll just have to take care of it here."

True enough, the humongous shaft was pointing up to the ceiling, further confirming to her that he was the biggest man she's ever encountered by a landslide. She should've turned around, she should've ran out, but she was rooted in place as he wrapped his bulky hands around his cock and started sliding his hands up and down.

Summoning the power of the five-tailed bijuu—Kokuo—, Boil release started emitted from his parted lips, not affecting him on the slightest, but very much affecting his married crush. She started tugging at her clothes, juddering, her eyes turning half-lidded. "Come stroke my cock, Bulma."

She was hallucinating from the heat and the visual, and so she mindlessly reached out and wrapped both hands around his giant dick. Her vagina was bedewing, her heart racing, a combination of fear, panic, arousal and guilt slowly enveloping her when the realization sank in that she was holding adulterous cock. She has never encountered a man who required more than a single hand, but even both hands were proving insufficient right now. _'My...God..._'

The woman of his dreams was jerking him off and it felt fucking amazing. None of the busty interns he's wrecked while preparing to seduce her could come close to the magic of his crush's touch. Precum was steadily oozing down his urethra and melting her palms, further sending her into a frenzy. The sun was now at its peak, alerting him that she's probably been at this for about half an hour now, but she wasn't saying anything. It excited him to no ends that she was in such a trance that she had no idea how ferociously her hands were moving. Thankfully, her stimulation was just what he needed to bust that nut.

"I'm cumming!"

All of this happened in a couple seconds in reality, but Vegeta's wife saw it all unfold in slow motion as the blond tore her hands off and reached for his crotch. Those swinging balls looked like they had doubled in size as he made a few furious pumps. That mushroom head also grew, and then the first rope of thick, creamy jism erupted from his spewing urethra, ripping through the air as it rocketed its way towards her.

"G-URK!" bellowed the brilliant woman, as the man's fist-sized blast of spunk collided with her stomach, making her recoil with bulging eyes and a glob of saliva shooting out of her mouth – it felt like he had just punched her in the gut.

His next load struck her in the chest, hitting her so hard in her left breast, even through her shirt, that she threw a hand over it in agony. The remainder of that load ricocheted off her shirt and came jetting straight for her face. She knew even it would leave bruises if she didn't dodge. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and it struck her across the throat with such force she stopped breathing for just a second.

And now his third load was rocketing out in a sort of arched parabola, heading for her face.

"Owwww!" cried Panchy's daughter, as the jism landed on her forehead with enough force to make her fall back on her ass. But that didn't stop the semen heat missile from splattering on her face from the bridge of her nose to her chin. She felt like she was getting pummeled by cum, and while it shamefully made her cunt gush.

She didn't get a chance to blink away jism from her eyes because the next load went straight into her mouth. Guilt rippled through her as another man's essence was seeking a home in her oral cavity and she couldn't spit it out in time. Now she was gagging as he hit the back of throat multiple times in a single instant, barely giving her a chance to swallow, which she had to do out of fear she would die. However, she couldn't swallow fast enough and now she was drooling down her mouth, having desecrated her wedding vows.

The next load rippled through when she was attempting to catch her breath. But by then she had lost all sense of reality and was now swallowing every single drop of adulterous jism to where she began blowing cum bubbles. She tried twisting her body, but then the next load was devotedly splattering across her back. By the end of it all, she was wiping cum from both eye sockets, accented by peeks of creamy flesh and streaks of ruined mascara, knowing full well she would look unrecognizable in the mirror. She looked at him in utter astonishment, confusion, and shameful arousal. Beneath her was a puddle of feminine nectar as a titanic orgasm had ripped through her while getting showered with another man's semen.

"Damn," grunted the whiskered ninja, holding onto his still erect cock, spewing out whatever remained of his release onto the greenhouse floor. "You look so fucking hot all covered in my cum."

The dishevelled woman coughed out another glob of semen, her breath coming in ephemeral bursts. "N-Naruto...you...you...how could you?"

"I don't give two shits about your fucking husband," hissed the blond with so much venom that it could've caused second-hand poisoning. "You belong to me now, Bulma. Now get up. We're heading inside."

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she looked every which way, roaming her eyes on her surroundings. She let out a sigh of relief to remember she was in the greenhouse and away from prying eyes. Turning her head, she quivered as the blond loomed over her, his still-erect cock hovering over her face to where the tip went past her hairline. Fearing that he would make her suck him off, fearing he would break her with his giant dick, she got up on her shaking knees. Thankfully, he was pulling up his pants by then. A rush of emotions ran through her, mainly fear that her parents or son would see her on the way back inside.

Her husband was an entirely different story.

"You know, I never got to see your briefs."

She paled as he began hiking her dress from the back, and her gorgeous bubble butt came jutting out with a hypnotic bounce. Time slowed down for her as his fingertips danced near the hem of her silky undergarment. "N-Naruto, stop!"

"Not just yet," growled Yamato's former student while parting her plump globes wider apart, pulling aside the thong wedged in her pillowy cleft and letting his long forefinger venture further into the canyon between her bottom. "Now we can walk. Let's go."

Every fiber of her being was on fire as each step she took, he dragged his finger closer and closer until he stabbed her up the cunt with it. "FUCK!"

"You came earlier," pointed out Kurama's third host, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. The married woman's vagina was drenched, and it was helping him through his emotional turmoil as he began sawing his finger in and out of her tight, little, married pussy. He was absolutely right. She was a sucker for a man who could force her into submission.

Another finger rammed into her, making her stop dead in her tracks, her eyes ballooning out of their sockets as he began drilling her so damn hard that she was forced to throw her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were laced in panic as she was now outside the greenhouse and covered cap-to-toe in another man's jism while he was exploring her. And then his rhythm became convoluted to the point where her pussy couldn't understand what he was doing to her.

"I'm cumming!" cried Bulma shamefully, her eyes squeezing shut as she squirted all over the younger man's hand, drenching it with nectar that legally belonged to her husband. She panted heavily, her legs undergoing spasms as sweat started pouring down her forehead, mixing together with the thick layer of jism he had covered her face with.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in a warmth and looked to see the blond had covered her with a large robe that he had probably unsealed with fuinjutsu. She was still riding the high of her orgasm to say anything, and so she just shivered as she hugged the garment to herself.

"Go and take a shower," said the host of the tailed beasts gruffly. "I'll see you later."

She whimpered, and on quaking legs, she raced off for the main floor bathroom, feeling the man's gaze on her swaying ass as she made her retreat.

**_xXx_**

"Mmm...this coffee tastes great, Naruto!"

Minato's son grinned at the Briefs matriarch. "Why, thank you, Panchy," he then turned to his crush. "I've added a special creamer to Bulma's cup, though."

The color drained from Vegeta's wife's face, realizing now that the white substance in her coffee was the blond's jism. A week has passed since that incident at the greenhouse and the tension between them was proving intractable for her. She used to be able to talk freely with him, but now she was purposely avoiding him. She could've told her husband, but she didn't have the heart to inform him that she got off on being put into submission. She couldn't tell him that when she hopped into the shower that fateful day, that she began lapping up the man's essence before even thinking about turning on the water. She couldn't tell him that she was doleful about his lackadaisical performance in bed because she all she could think about afterward was that the blond probably wouldn't have disappointed her like that.

She hurriedly placed her cup on the table and jumped out of her seat, only to collide with her husband. The world came crashing down on her when he pressed his lips against hers. A million miles per second was the rate her heart was racing at when his tongue met hers. In utter shock, she pushed herself off him and darted straight upstairs, ignoring her husband and everyone else – she had kissed him with the aftertaste of another man's seed.

"That woman," grumbled Vegeta, shaking his head at the retreating figure. "Whatever, it's time for me to go back to outer space."

A dark smirk curled to the blond's lips to see the Saiyan exiting the premises. For the next five minutes, he awaited the inevitable rocket launch before rising he rose to his feet. He didn't even have to go to the MILF's room because he found her in the powder room, cleansing her pallet with mouthwash. He stepped in, grabbed hold of her hand and began dragging her into his room, ignoring her protest. Closing the door behind him, he stared at her shivering form.

"Naruto...you are really scaring me," whispered Panchy's daughter, tears pooling in her eyes. "Please, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you."

His heart sank in his chest, his legs quivering that he was making the love of his life cry. However, he was thankfully able to steel his emotions, reminding himself that he couldn't back down now. "Show me your briefs, Bulma."

The scientist withered under his glare and dawdled while reaching for the waistband of her pants. Her big, fat ass ballooned out, ripples running through her cheeks as she peeled down her garment, leaving her in only her lace panties.

"Why are you wet?" asked Naruto softly, again in relief as he noticed the large stain on the crotch of her undergarment. "Is it because you kissed your husband with another man's cum in your mouth? Or is it because you're submitting to a man who's not your husband? Or is it because remember what I did to you a couple days ago?"

She bit down on her bottom lip, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't...that's not true…"

"I asked Yamcha what made you break up with him after years of being in an on-and-off relationship," began Sasuke's former teammate. "You got together with him because he was a hooligan, a criminal, a bad boy. You got together with Vegeta because he was arrogant, pompous, easily got under your skin, and was even more of a bad boy to you," he paused here, a dark glint in his eyes. "I am going to make them both look like goodie two shoes."

She barely had time to register those words when he flipped her over and peeled down her panties. Her buttocks were now being spread to where she could feel every bit of her being exposed. And then his fingers gently brushed the outer rim of her anus. "STOP IT, NARUTO!"

But Jiraiya's former student was in a trance as he delicately pulled the soft rubbery edges of her sphincter apart, making her button gape slightly and wink invitingly at him. "You say stop, but your asshole's calling out to me. I've heard of your rebellious streak. I'm sure this isn't the first time someone's playing with you back here."

She chewed on her bottom lip, memories of her anal craze rushing back to her. Only one lover of hers had explored her rectum in the past, and ever since then it became her preference whenever she would masturbate. Now a man she used to consider a friend was languidly poking her button, that one contact sending a spasm through her that started in her sphincter and moved up her spine in a wave that made the hairs on her head stand on edge. The wave then moved back down her body until exiting through her toes while her legs kicked out her nervous energy.

"Fuck!" cried Bulma as her employee rammed a finger up her butt, and her panicked sphincter held tight against his demand at entry. She tried twisting her body, pushing her legs, flailing her hands, or even crying for help, but he simply put his weight on her and began to move his middle finger within the snug confines of her anus. She was scandalized, but it felt so good that she couldn't bring herself to make him stop him because he was making her pussy drool. Another finger went up her tush, dilating her timidly constricted ring wider and wider. Her back arched and she felt her body being lifted, elevated by the rush. The two fingers he was now exploring her with were thicker than her husband's dick.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would experience this sinful act again. Vegeta refused to do anal with her, stating it was beneath the Prince of Saiyans to sully his royal dick by examining her posterior. She thought he was great in the sack outside of that. But this man was melting her butt with his fingers, which felt so hot that she began sweating profusely. It didn't help that the adulterous, perverse and taboo nature of the situation she was in was giving her wicked thrill and causing fresh goosebumps to break out all across her. Little did she know, his fingers were laced in fire chakra that were helping alleviate her bowels.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" chanted the married woman, starting to buck her hips back and forth, only for her words to die down her throat when he tilted her chin with his free hand and slammed his lips against hers. Her eyes flew wide, guilt rushing through her as her lips molded with his. She tried pulling away, but he would keep reeling her back until she completely gave into him. Never had she experienced anything like that deep, passionate soul-kiss, and yet their torrid make out session was so spontaneously steamy that she felt like they've done nothing but smooch each other all their lives. She was a puddle of goo when he finally separated from her lips.

"Aargh...oh...my...fucking...oh, oh, OH!" Her voice was hiking in volume, and then her jaw dropped as he replaced his fingers with something even worse. "YOUR TONGUE'S IN MY ASS!"

And it was out just as quick.

Now his lips were sealed around her anus as he began making deep kissing motions over it, giving it the most sensual kiss it's ever received, seducing her to use her muscles back there to reciprocate the deep kiss. And then her orifice was once again opening to his tongue like a thirsty flower opening its petals to catch the rain. In her mind, she was disgusted, but her body betrayed her as her sphincter nipped at his tongue, pulling it deeper into her depths. From there she lost herself, pushing back into his face, trying to get more of his tongue inside of her.

His tongue didn't just go in and out of her. With every thrust he forced his face into her crack as far as it would go while his tongue swirled around inside her, searching, reaching, driving her crazy. He brought her to the brink and held her there in delicious torture, no longer tasting the jelly of her dark nexus. She began rutting her ass back into his face, now desperate for the orgasm to which he had brought her so close. And then he channeled chakra to his tongue.

"**I'M CUMMMIMNGGGG!**" cried Trunk's mother finally, her head rearing back as she came with almost a decade of anal withdrawal, gushing from the depths of her vagina, major league splashes splattering on the floor and ricocheting every which way. The strength in her left as she nuzzled her face against the floor, her breathing coming in short bursts.

"I knew you were a butt-slut," cooed the whiskered adult as he yanked his tongue out her dirty hole. In a fluid motion, he relieved himself of his trousers before lining back up and spreading the woman's butt cheeks apart. Smothering his monster cock between them, he began sawing in and out, those globes feeling incredible as he squeezed them in his palms, but what they were doing to his manhood was simply out of this universe. Soft and full and meaty, her pillowy butt cheeks enveloped him in a perfect hug while the sheen of precum oozing through his urethra made it easy for him to traverse through her.

"N-Naruto!" yelled Dr. Brief's daughter, her body on fire from the sensation of his mega-thick dick rubbing sickly against her sensitive pink rosebud, causing more and more of her sweet juices to dribble from her still glistening pussy. Suddenly, the pleasure stopped. She slowly turned her head, eying the man who had performed analingus on her taking a couple steps back. "Why...why'd you stop?"

"Crawl over to me if you want more," he purred with a dark smirk curled to his lips, though inwardly he was leaping for joy with her reaction. She looked like a lost puppy. "Oh, and take off your clothes while you're at it."

Tights' sister blushed to the root of her hair, but she was so long gone that her mind, body and soul refused to abnegate butt-stuff. She slowly reached for her shirt and her tits came charging out with a hypnotic bounce as she was wearing no bra underneath. This man was someone who could truly subjugate her in every way. She used to think Vegeta was the toughest, roughest man ever, but this younger man was putting her spouse to shame. It was then she noticed her wedding ring and the guilt rushed through her again. She was cheating on her husband.

Suddenly, she was on high-alert, noticing that he was inches away from her. It made her heart skip a beat as she stared into his eyes, seeing something there that made her quiver. There was clear affection in them, but there was also a knowing look, like he knew what was best for her. A pungent aroma slowly greeted her senses as the lower half of his face was wet and it reeked with the smell of what he had been doing – eating her ass. He was carrying a sexual family of pheromone-laden scents that spoke directly to the lower half of her body. She felt her labia lips twitch as he gently grazed them before returning to where he was sitting earlier.

"Bulma," he addressed her coldly, his cerulean blue orbs narrowing at her. "If you don't crawl to me in the next five seconds, you can forget about me fucking you up the ass."

Without thinking, she began pushing her legs forward and applying pressure on her hands as she obediently made her way to the blond. Just that sample of his dexterous skill spoke volumes of what he was truly capable of – she could not afford to miss out on the real thing. It was then she reminded herself that this man would absolutely spit her in two. She idly placed a hand behind her, attempting to prevent sudden sodomy. "Wait...Naruto...let me get some lube."

"On your hands and knees, and spread your butt cheeks," he replied venomously. "**_Do not make me repeat myself._**"

She started dripping nectar as the man swatted her across her ass, sending her crashing over on her side. His face was locked in a grimace and he looked so dangerous that she knew she couldn't afford to disappoint him. A part of her didn't want to disappoint him, like it would emotionally hurt her more than it would hurt him. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she assumed the position and wiggled her hips, spreading her bottom as wide as possible.

"Very, very nice," purred the blond warrior as crouched behind her prostrating form. Her winking pink rosebud seemed so tiny, even more so now as it was inches away from the tip of his obscenely fat glans. "You want me to fuck you back here? Or do you want to leave and fluff pillows for your fucking meathead of a husband?"

Her eyes flew wide again, realizing that she had a choice, here. A choice to keep or break her marriage. She stared down at her wedding ring before closing her eyes. The answer should've been simple: uphold the heavenly vow to never make love a man other than Vegeta. But this man's cock wouldn't be forbidden fruit – it would be a forbidden forest with the sweetest offerings of sinful nectar. Offering a silent prayer for forgiveness, she widened her stance. "I want you to break my butt, Naruto."

"Good choice," whispered the ninja with a racing heart, his eyes sparkling in victory. Crouching down, he slid his tongue inside her butthole so slowly that it was torturous, so slowly that his victim's toe curled and caused her to release her grip from her derriere, making her cheeks bounce against his face. An impetuous swish of air carried through the room and then his hand landed on her ass. Hard. And then again. **_Harder_**.

"AARGGGHH!" hollered the blue-haired MILF, now realizing that she had let go of her ass. Tears sprang from her eyes as she rectified her mistake, creamy nectar dribbling down the sides of her legs as the younger man established dominance on her.

Content with her submitting to him, he began inserting his tongue centimeter by centimeter into her rectum, finally pulling her hips back towards his face as he reached full extension and his open mouth became pressed as firmly as possible against the rim of her anus. She began letting out a low, wordless moan through the entire thrust. With his nose pressed in her ass-crack, he kept his tongue buried deep, feeling the strong flavor intensify as she transitioned from clenching to complete relaxation of her anal ring.

Boil Release was being channeled to his tongue, but at an almost negligible degree. This was to stretch her anal walls and create an abundance of moisture so that he wouldn't accidentally kill her by fucking her without lube. Pulling his tongue out, he aligned himself and drank in the sight of his rod poised at the entrance of the married woman's miniature anus. He loved every second of her mewling with her face down on the floor and her epic ass tilted up for him to plunder.

"It's time to ruin you for your husband," whispered Minato's son, holding the mother's oily sphincter open with his thumbs as he kept gently but firmly pushing his cockhead against her orifice, maintaining the pressure and trying to gain entry into her. For a few long moments punctuated by her erotic whimpers, nothing happened. Delightful as it was to watch his mushroom head bulging out against the slightly gaped but still button-like entrance, he started to worry, fearing that he was far too thick to penetrate her booty. Luckily, his preoccupation didn't last long.

"Uuhh, yes... Ooohh, Naruto!" mewled the married goddess as she felt her employee's cockhead splitting the tiny folds of her anus, that first stroke of infidelity manifold more painful than having her cherry popped. "ARRGGGGHH!"

His fingers and tongue may have loosened her, but her body was making his further entry extremely uncomfortable and nearly impossible to where blood began oozing from her torn tiny folds. The damage was done and it was shaking her very foundations, knowing her husband wasn't capable of doing this to her. A rush of energy from him and she felt the pain slowly diminish. She weakly glanced at him through watery eyes from over the shoulder, expecting to see a smug look, only to come across his compassionate eyes. _'Na...Naruto?_'

_'It'll be okay…just hang on_,' thought Minato's son, knowing that he couldn't lose face at the moment and that to fully win his woman over, he must make her submit to a degree she can never look back to her pathetic husband.

He pushed forward, her tush twitching, quivering and then capitulating, dilating around his glans, turning the gentle pressure he was exerting on her tiny hole into a slow forward motion. Without even pushing much, he gloried in the epic sensation of being sucked into the slick, warm confines of her asshole while the visual of his mushroom head finally disappearing into her butt sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body, coaxing thick dollops of precum from his glans.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Goku's first female friend, her entire body shaking when the man's swollen head finally pushed all the way past her sphincter and entered the cavity of her bowels. There was more resistance when he came to the natural bend in her colon. By the time her anal muscles contracted again, her tautly stretched butt-ring clamped around him, blocking his progress. There were mixed emotions in her outburst, however, as underneath the searing pain was a bottomless pit of feelings that were foreign to her.

Panting, squealing and letting out sexy moans, Vegeta's wife looked over her shoulder, her contorted face clearly exhibiting the pandemonium within her. "Uungh...you're stretching my ass sooo much, Naruto, but..but..ARGGH!" Her voice spiked from a solid two inches of his big, fat cock wedging in her. "FUCK, IT HURTS!** YOU'RE TOO BIGGGGGGG!**"

"Keep ca..." trailed off Kushina's son as the married woman crawled ferociously on the floor until she pushed him out of her like a mother abandoning her child. He watched with a heavy heart as she got into the fetal position holding a hand in her crack, whimpering as she rocked back and forth like a trauma patient. There was another expression aside from agony that he could see and it was that ever faint smile dancing on her slack mouth. She had on some level gotten off on the pain. True to his assumption, she was a closet masochist.

"You were begging me to sodomize you and now look at you," said the former Konoha resident with a voice so dark that it sent shivers down his crush's spine. "Get on your hands and knees."

She obediently assumed the position, wincing while doing so. As soon as she pulled apart her cheeks, he pressed his lips against her gaping, battered anus and called upon Saiken's Soapy Bubble Jutsu, but to a miniscule intensity to make her insides all sticky. Expelling water chakra into her as well, he ensured that she would be properly lubricated. Now he was penetrating her again, and this time he shoved about four inches at once, almost two inches deeper than he was in last time. "Who's bigger, Bulma? Me or your husband?"

"Urgh!" whimpered the scientist, her head lolling from side to side. Deep movements in her gut indicated that her insides were shifting, moving to get out of his way as he invaded deeper virgin territory, making a straight passage where no natural one existed.

Every inch introduced her body to a new definition of being full as he was stretching her so much that she was envisioning every detail of his cock in her genius mind. She could feel the vein that ran along the top of his dick as well as the one that ran underneath. The discomfort and sheer pain then started morphing into something else, something better and warmer and intoxicating, causing tremors of anal pleasure to radiate outward from her clingy butthole and propagate to the very core of her being. "YOU, NARUTO! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN VEGETA!"

Jiraiya's godson grinned lustfully at her admission, his cock thrumming with a powerful energy, hard and unbendable as it fought through the valiant resistance being put up by the mother's anus. Casting a glance down at their connecting organs, he was mesmerized by the over-dilated rim of her rectal cavity and how it was being stretched by only his partially-embedded shaft. Pushing his hips forward, he drove his massive dick deeper into the enveloping heat of her snug anus, and the Sticky Bubble Jutsu and water chakra mixture aided him in splitting through her with ease.

He was now exploring unchartered territory, and that was obvious through her whimpering in despair every time he withdrew then sobbing with pleasure as he plunged in deeper. The amalgamation of intimacy, raw sexuality and pure physical delight was so powerful and satisfying that he was already addicted to sodomizing her, even if he had only started to butt-fuck her and he had pushed only about a third of his shaft into her anus.

"I'm cumming!" yelled out Trunk's mother as her lover's massive truncheon slid deeper into the tightest, most sensitive recesses of her slick anal passage. This was the first orgasm she was able to coherently announce. The four prior to this one came out in guttural gurgling noises. This one radiated outward from her anus and hit her bent over body like tidal waves, drowning her in a whirl of pleasure that left her breathless, hyper horny and desperate for more.

This was by far her greatest anal climax, greater than that power vibrator she had used on herself in the past, and it was setting myriads of nerve endings on fire as more and more of her narrow tunnel got filled to absolute perfection by yet another inch of thick veiny cockmeat. It did disgust the wife in her that she was cheating on her husband. But it was this dark, taboo, guilt-induced adrenaline rush that was making her go crazy.

Swatting her hard on her quaking buttocks, he pushed even deeper. "Here's more of that dick! Take it up your ass!"

"Uungh, Naruto! Uuhh, fuuh-uuh-uuck!" shrieked Vegeta's broken wife, trying to breathe but being unable to as it felt like the head of the young man's cock was pressed up against her diaphragm, preventing her from filling her lungs with air. "Oowwhh my god!"

Minato's son grinned as he drank in the sight of his lover's face mushed into the floor as she kept squealing, making him feel everything from her climax raging through her surrendered body, pulsing violently from her rectum and spreading like wildfire, all the way to her gushing pussy and twitching asshole. With renewed vigor, he grabbed her hips and rocked forward, this time hammering her ass with the remaining six inches of his shaft, his huge balls slapping against her engorged clit. "Take it all!"

"AAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHH!" shrieked Panchy's daughter, sobbing hysterically, her tits aching from swinging so hard, her very soul parting her body as globs of saliva came shooting out of her mouth. "YOU'RE BREAKING MEEEEEE**_EEEEEEE_**!"

Hearing that made his ejaculation suddenly boil over with undeniable urgency. It didn't help that her anal sheath was just too tight, her velvety smooth walls clinging too possessively around him to allow him any sort of escape from its constricting grip. However, he made sure to fuck the shit out of her before caving into his needs. Her gorgeous bubble butt was taking the full brunt of his thrusts and she was crying to the heavens. There was definite pain in her voice and he was sure she would need to see the doctor afterward, but he had every intention of breaking her ass in and claiming it as his.

Once the man she was cheating on her husband with began to thrust fully into her, the tickling of his pubic hairs sent goosebumps up the crack of her ass and up her spine, all the way to her neck. His swinging balls began to slap into her splayed-open cunt with every thrust, hitting her clit and becoming wet with her juices. It felt like his herculean cock was somewhere up in her chest every time he bottomed out in her, she felt wonderfully full of his delicious flesh, wonderfully full of him, wonderfully full of a heady mix of lust and love that was threatening to make her lose her head. This young man wasn't just fucking her ass – he was fucking her mind.

"**I'M CUMMING, BULMA!**" roared Naruto at long last, chakra exploding through him as he threw his head back, digging his fingers into the plump, juicy roundness of his lover's booty. Now he was hosing down her deepest anal depths with a torrential spray of his thick cum.

That eruption of jism worked as fuel on the still roaring fires of Dr. Brief's daughter's rumbling climax, yanking her out of the earth and teleporting her to a gate overlooking a garden of radiant sunbeams bursting through fluffy white billows. Just basking in its warm presence was divine but she knew nirvana lay on the other side. Suddenly, the gate flew open and she fell over the precipice in a free-fall dive as her lover's jism splattered so hard and far up her rectal chute that it made her liver churn. Her vagina started collapsing on itself as the metaphorical workers producing creamy nectar all began working overtime.

She long since dropped her hands, and her cheek was right up on the floor, but the man she was betraying her husband with kept fucking her so hard and cumming so much that she began foaming at the mouth, drool running down her chin, ripples running through her doughy, bloody-red butt cheeks, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, millions of stars invading her field of vision, and a scream that could make the world stop. "**I FUCKING LOVE YOU, NARUTO!**"

'..._what did she just say?_' thought a breathless whiskered shinobi in the midst of his present load, but decided to use that moment of joy to really ejaculate with all his might.

Bulma passed out before the fourth load could hit as the third one was so powerful that it proved to be more than her mortal body could endure. She wasn't sure when she awoke, for all she cared about then was the man whose arms she was in. He was no longer buried within her, but she could feel his hot jism oozing out of her gaping asshole as she wiggled her sore hips. A soft, submissive smile curled to her lips and she bore through the unimaginable pain she was in to gently stroke his whisker marks. "You've ruined me for Vegeta. You're such a bad man."

"Glad to hear it," said Naruto just as softly. "I love you, Bulma."

"...you do, don't you," whispered Trunk's mother as the reality of his actions sank in. He was mellow and kind, but it was clear to her now, having recalled him bringing up Yamcha, her rebellious past, his change of behavior when he ejaculated all over her a couple days ago, to his reaction to when she was crying while he was stuffing her butt, that this dark, kinky, commanding side of him was unleashed solely for her sake. Overwhelmed by this, she brought a hand up, her wedding ring sinking in his hair. "I love you too, Naruto."

They kissed like horny teenagers, like those kisses that would go on forever, reminding her of the days of her youth when kissing was all she was willing to do. And then it turned to deep, soulful kissing, making her lose herself in his lips. For those few minutes while she laid savoring her closeness to this young man, who out of nowhere became the master of her body. Her marriage to Vegeta no longer concerned her. She didn't care if he found about her infidelity. All that mattered to her now was consummating in the caress of his tongue sliding against her own.

"W-wow…" murmured Vegeta's wife dreamily as she finally pulled away, her tits heaving, her breathing labored like a pregnant mother right before giving birth. This was the most magical kiss she's ever had. This young man truly loved her. She needed no more proof of that.

Although Kakashi's former student was also in paradise from making out with the married woman, he decided that it was time to push the envelope even further. Throwing her voluptuous frame over his shoulder, reveling in her squeal, he began carrying her off like that, caveman style, with one strong arm wrapped behind her knees and the other draped across her plump naked booty, so that he could keep massaging her round, meaty tush as he walked.

"Hey, wait, Naruto!" cried Bulma as the man she was cheating on her husband with opened his bedroom door. "We'll get caught!"

He smirked as he exited his room, his monster cock swinging from side to side as he took the first few steps out of his room and into the lavish hallway of the upstairs floor of Capsule Corp. The gorgeous MILF's frantic whispers were music to his ears as he lowered her on the ground and slammed her against the wall, his mouth taking hers with force.

"Mmm…" mewled Bulma out in panic, her timid scream vibrating down his throat, her body undergoing a lust the likes of no other. She vigorously ran her eyes around to make sure no one was present. This was so risky because her son could walk in on them any minute and so could her parents. However, the dark, filthy, nasty thrill was so immense that her reservations flowed out of her with her leaking desire. This young man seemed to know instinctively how to stoke that desire to a burning inferno and seduce her vagina into producing more fluids.

His hands were all over her, digging through her hair, up and down her back, around her waist, and up and down her hips – all inappropriate places to touch a naked, married woman, that too out in the open. The wide areole around her nipples began to contract forcing her nipples into erect piths, something he was quick to pick up on as he unceremoniously began to roll them around his thumb and forefinger. He soon grabbed both her boobs, squeezing and mercilessly mashing them into her chest, trapping and pinching her nipples between his fingers, causing her roar into his mouth. She began shuddering, and that's when he tugged on the tips of her breasts with such force that feminine nectar started oozing out her cunt at a steady rate. It was as though he was milking her pussy by pulling on her nipples.

His lips suddenly left hers and now his hot breath was bathing the hollow of her neck as he began to lick her there, slurping and slobbering all over her skin, following up with hard nips with his teeth, sucking on her skin with such voracity that it was clear he was going to litter hickeys along her neck. And then he flipped their positioning, now with his back against the wall and her backside exposed to anyone who may trek this hallway. He was now giving her ass a deep tissue massage, his strong fingers biting into her taut flesh, pulling, groping, until finally he spread her butt cheeks apart and held them open, exposing her dark pinkish star.

"Look at the camera, Bulma," cooed the Capsule Corp employee as he nibbled on his boss' ear. "It's recording every second of you fooling around with me."

Such panic hit her that her heart was racing a million miles per second. Looking over her shoulder, she confirmed that there was indeed a red-flashing camera observing thick jism dribbling down the sides of her legs. She thrashed against him, begging him to stop, but his raw and wild hunger was making her pussy gush from the thought of a security guard looking through the television to see his naked boss fooling around with an equally naked man.

Naruto's monster cock was set ablaze when his lover began convulsing, and absolutely drenching the carpet of the hallway. Honestly, there was nothing to worry about because he had sent a shadow clone to cover up the camera well in advance. There was no need to worry about anyone walking in on them either because he could sense Trunks and the kid's grandparents were downstairs at the moment. Dragging the shaking woman by the hand, he led her into her bedroom and then slammed the door behind him.

Bulma collapsed to her knees, her eyes half-lidded as she stared up at this man who she now thought of as her dominant god. He knew when to tease her and when to indulge. He knew when to deny giving her what she was too scared to admit she wanted until she was on the verge of begging. He knew exactly how to extract the deepest passion from her. "I want you to fuck me on the bed where my husband and I make love."

"I thought you'd never ask," purred the overjoyed ninja, his cerulean blue orbs flashing a brilliant blue as he loomed over her. "Make sure you don't have the sheets cleaned afterward."

A kittenish smile danced across her lips, her felicity boundless as she finally found the true love of her life.

**_XXx_**

"Brat!"

He looked up from his desk as the Prince of "all" Saiyans broke through his office. "Mind knocking next time?"

"Where the fuck is the woman?!" roared Vegeta as he folded his arms against his chest. "I need her to increase the gravity on that machine so I can defeat Kakarot!"

"I wish I knew," said Naruto uncaringly, leaning against his chair. "Good luck finding her."

"Mhmhm…"

The feminine moan garnered the short man's attention. "You got a woman down there?"

"Yeah, she's blowing me as we speak," groaned the whiskered adult, from the corner of his eye glancing down to see his crush gazing up at him with sparkling eyes as she continued sucking his cock. "One of those hot MILFs. Told her I'd give her a job. Didn't tell her what kind of job."

"Heh," chuckled Nappa's former comrade, for the first time casting a proud look at the blond. "Good work, brat."

With that said, he spun on his heels and slammed the door behind him, completely unaware that his wife was performing fellatio on another man.

"That sure was a close one," purred Jiraiya's godson as he dug his fingers in the woman's hair while she kept slobbering on his dick. "Good thing I could sense that meathead from a mile away."

Bulma was simply on fire from the sinful rush of excitement for almost getting caught red-handed by her husband. Her blond stud was such a bad man! And she loved him for it! The office was once again full of her cock-muffled coos and the sexy suctioning noises she was making as she enveloped his shaft into her oral cavity. Now in the pinnacle of arousal, she tried exhorting herself to swallow more of his enormous shaft into her throat, but, try as she might, she just couldn't cram more than half of his massively thick length into her gullet without gagging.

She wasn't bothered since it's only been a day since she started sucking him off. She would have countless more chances to hone her cock-sucking skills through repeated practice. Naughtily thrilled by that prospect, she kept giving him head with renewed enthusiasm, taking his huge pole as deep as she could into her oral cavity without choking herself too much while always keeping her dainty hands busy on the portion of him that she couldn't suck. Her wedding ring scintillated even under the table.

"I'm cumming!"

She gagged with the first rope, but she wasn't able to go anywhere since he was cradling the sides of her head, keeping her in place as he filled her mouth full of his dense semen. His ejaculation was long-lasting and incredibly abundant, so much so that by the time the most explosive part of his orgasm was over, pearly white rivulets of seed were dribbling down the corners of her mouth, streaking her chin and then splattering wetly on her shirt.

Hating the idea that she might waste anymore of his jism, she began slowly and deliberately gulping. She hummed and closed her eyes to maximize her delight in guzzling down her lover's thick, delicious cum. Once it was all down her throat, she reopened her eyes, purring with satisfaction and smacking her cum-glossy lips appreciatively before running her tongue all over them with gusto. She then pecked the top of his cock with a mellifluous giggle, a huge smile painted on her glistening lips and an adorable flush reddening her cheeks. "I was almost able to swallow everything!"

That's only because this was the third time he was making her suck him off today, but it certainly was quite the accomplishment, and so he had to extol her. "Nicely done. Now are you ready for me to fuc—"

A strident boom was heard somewhere in the building and he turned on the security camera to find that Vegeta was having conniptions in the gravity machine. Grabbing her by the head, he yanked her out from under the desk and bent her over it. "You can look at your husband while I fuck you."

"So nasty," whispered Bulma, her eyes full of lust as she stared at the infuriated form of the cuckold prince through the television. "Fuck me in the pussy, Naruto."

"I'm not going to pull out," reminded Jiraiya's former student. "I'll make you pregnant," he leaned in right up to her ear so both of them were gazing at the raging saiyan. "Is that what you want? To carry another man's baby?"

She gnawed on her bottom lip, a dark blush marching across her face. For the past two days, her lover has been doing nothing but butt-stuff to her, and now she was craving for him to ruin her vagina for her husband as well. Not only that, but the devilish thrill of envisioning the look on her husband's face when he realizes he's not the father of her next child. There was no way she would ever make love to that man again, and she was sure a divorce would come soon, but for now she was going to milk these nasty, adulterous memories while married to him. She exhaled slowly, a seductive mewl escaping her as she wiggled her scrumptious derriere. "...yes."

A dark smirk curled to his lips.

"Show me your briefs, Bulma."

* * *

**If you're familiar with my previous work—The Blond Mother Lover—you know that I'm presently on a one-shot spree. The previous one (two, technically: Man of the House and its NTR version) turned out to be quite the epic fail, doing so pathetically poor in comparison to the crossover one-shots that it made me feel like I had wasted a weekend of my life that I'll never get back. Anyway, that's enough sour grapes. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Please let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
